The Pokemon Protectors
by ran754
Summary: A mysterious event happens and changes the world.
1. Chapter 1

_This is chapter one of a magical story about pokemon, friendship and adventure. I am open to requests for new characters and pokemon that you want to see in the story or one (or more) pokemon that you feel would be a nice fit for a character (or characters). Also, be sure to review this if you have any helpful hints or comments. By the way the first chunk of this chapter doesn't say anything about pokemon but this chapter does talk about pokemon. One last thing, all the characters are 16 or 17 unless said otherwise._

* * *

My name is Brandon. I have short dirty blonde hair; pale skin, a tall body and I like to wear my black jacket, a silvery white T-shirt and black jeans with my black shoes. But that's enough about me so lets start the story…

Last night was one of the most wonderful nights that I could remember. I was with a close friend named Chelsea. She has long dark brown hair, light brown skin, she is also almost as tall as me. Chelsea likes to wear her light green jacket, a pinkish red and white T-shirt, white jeans or tights with a white dress or skirt and a pair of white shoes. Tonight she was wearing white jeans instead of white tights with a white dress or skirt. We were sitting on the roof of my house watching a meteor shower late at night since my parents weren't home and won't be home until tomorrow night, plus Chelsea's parents said that she could come over. Chelsea was snuggled up close to me on my right side with her legs curled up on her right side. She had her head leaning on my shoulder, while I had my arm behind her neck going over her right shoulder. Chelsea was holding onto my right hand as we sat there watching the meteors streaking across the sky. "The meteor shower sure is beautiful isn't it Brandon?" Chelsea asked me as she looked at me. "It sure is, but not as beautiful as you" I said staring dreamily into her eyes as she looked into mine. "Do you really mean that?" she asked me, not moving her gaze from my eyes. "Of course I do, Chelsea. Why would I lie to you?" I responded, not moving my gaze from her eyes. "Thanks and I know you would never lie to me for any reason" she answered as she snuggled as close to me as she could.

We were staring into each other's eyes for about two minutes until we heard a loud boom, looked over our shoulders and saw gray smoke coming from my back yard. We jumped up, climbed back into my house, ran down the stairs and ran out the back door to see a small crater in my back yard. "What the heck happened?" I said as we ran to the crater. We look into the crater and see a metal capsule in it. I tell Chelsea to stay near the back door so she doesn't get hurt and to run if she hears me scream because I am going to go into the crater to see what that metal capsule is. She agrees and makes me promise to try to not get hurt. I walk down to the metal capsule and stop as the top of the capsule lifts up and hisses open. "Must have some sort of motion detector on it" I mutter when I see and hear it open. I look inside of it to notice that all that's inside of it is what appears to be a pokeball. I walk out of the crater, over to Chelsea and show her the pokeball that was in the metal capsule. "Hey, remember when we used to buy the different pokeball toys and we would pretend to use them to catch the wild pokemon that we would imagined we were battling?" I asked. "Yeah, but then we bought all the different kinds of pokeballs so we put them in a little display case in each of our rooms. I also remember that we are trying to get everything we can that is related to pokemon and that I still have more stuff then you!" she said. "So do I and I'm not even going to argue about who has more pokemon stuff, but this pokeball has to be opened by someone so do you want to do the honors?" I ask to Chelsea. "What do you think? " Chelsea said looking at me with a smile on her face while taking the pokeball from my hands

* * *

***Brandon's House***

She pressed the big white button on the front of the pokeball and the next thing I know is that I woke up in the mourning laying on the ground in the back yard with Chelsea snuggled up against me. I don't want to wake her but I have to because what I see is very confusing. I shake her awake and show her that the crater and the pokeball are gone. I then think that I must have dreamed what happened, but then thought how did we get in the backyard and Chelsea said that she remembers the same exact thing that I do when I told her what I thought was a dream. We both remember what happened all up until she opened the pokeball. Then after we got up and gathered her stuff off the roof and out of the house we said goodbye to each other. Then she gives me a quick, but still very surprising kiss on the cheek and then she runs off to her house. I stagger up the stairs and into my room. I am lying on my bed looking up the ceiling when I feel something jump up onto my bed I look up and gasp. What I see standing on my bed is way more surprising then the quick kiss Chelsea had given me. The thing I see standing on my bed is a pokemon! A Ralts to be exact. But to be even more exact the Ralts Chelsea gave me on my 13 birthday. The Ralts Chelsea gave me was just a pokemon plush though! When I looked at the spot on my nightstand where I keep the Ralts plush I see that the spot is empty. I can't believe what I am seeing right now so I think I'm dreaming so I pinch myself and it hurts! "So that rules out this being a dream" I muttered. "Having a real pokemon might be kind of cool," I said as I reached out and petted the green haired, white-bodied pokemon with pinkish red horns. "Ralts!" shouted Ralts as I petted her head. "I wonder if any one else's pokemon plush turned into a real pokemon" I said as I picked up Ralts, walked down the stairs to the living room and turned on the news.

* * *

_Have other people's pokemon plush turned into real live pokemon? Well you will have to read the next chapter to find out! Also I will say it again that I am open to requests for new characters and pokemon that you want to see in the story or one (or more) pokemon that you feel would be a nice fit for a character (or characters). Be sure to review if you have any helpful hints or comments._


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the second chapter of a magical story about pokemon, friendship and adventure. I am open to requests for new characters and pokemon that you want to see in the story or one (or more) pokemon that you feel would be a nice fit for a character (or characters). Also, be sure to review this if you have any helpful hints or comments. One last thing, all the characters are 16 or 17 unless said other wise._

* * *

***Chelsea's House***

"Well I'm finally home" Chelsea muttered as she walked up her driveway. As she walked to her room she knew her parents and her sister Dawny must still be asleep because they weren't in the kitchen, living room or bathroom, plus it was 1:35 in the mourning. Chelsea went to her room to grab some clothes for her to change into after her shower. She was at her dresser getting some clothes when she heard a sound. "Ab-Ab!" said something that sounded like it was behind her on her bed. She slowly turned around to see a pokemon lying on her bed! It was a dog like pokemon with slivery white fur, its chest and neck are covered in medium length silvery white fur, it has a black face and red eyes. It also has a long black horn on the right side of its face that faces backward at an upward angle and a large tuft of silvery white hair hangs down and curls towards its chin on the left side of its face. She also sees that the pokemon has a long oddly shaped tail and three medium sized black claws on the front of all four feet, with a fourth claw, that is a little bit smaller then the other three claws, on the back of all four of its feet. She stared with her mouth opened at the pokemon as it stood up, jumped off the bed and walked over to her and started to nudge her right elbow. The pokemon nudging her elbow took her out of her shock almost instantly. Chelsea then quickly went through her vast memory of pokemon and figured out what pokemon that this is. "Oh my god you're an Absol!" she said with a gasp. "Absol!" the Absol said in response. Then Chelsea looked at the spot on her bed where she kept her favorite pokemon plush, the Absol plush she got from Brandon for her 13 birthday, and saw that it was gone. Chelsea then realized that her Absol plush had came to life!

Chelsea then heard someone knock rapidly on her door. She walked over to her door, opened it and saw her sister Dawny, who is exactly like Chelsea in every single way, standing there in her favorite pokeball pattern pajamas. "I have to show you some thing now!" Dawny said quickly with saying hello. They both then heard Absol say "Absol?" and Dawny looked past Chelsea and saw a real life Absol in her sister's room! "Wait it happened to your pokemon plush too?" Dawny asked. "What? Your plush turned into a real life pokemon too?" Chelsea asked shocked. "Yeah, come and see" Dawny said as she pulled Chelsea, who is being followed by Absol, to her room. "See it's an Eevee, I think she was my favorite Eevee plush! I think I'll name her Light" Dawny said as all three of them stepped into the room. "Wait, how do you know it's female? Don't tell me that you looked down there!" Chelsea said backing away from her sister. "Why would you think that I would do that? I'm no prev! I just have this feeling that she is a female Eevee" Dawny quickly retaliated. "Oh, wow I did have this weird feeling when I saw Absol. It felt like it wanted to fight something," Chelsea said to Dawny. "Well with Eevee it like she wanted to just cuddle up to me and sleep so I think what you're feeling is that Absol is male" Dawny replied. "Really? Well, then I think that I will name Absol Brandon because Brandon wears clothes that are slivery white and black like Absol's skin and fur" Chelsea said to Dawny. "Want to go see if Brandon likes Absol's name?" Dawny asked. "Sure" Chelsea said and then took off running out the door with Brandon the Absol, Dawny and Light the Eevee after Dawny changed into a tan tank top, blue shorts and white sneakers and after leaving a note for her and Dawny's parents.

* * *

***Brandon's House***

"Breaking news! It appears that all the widely loved plush pokemon toys owned by millions of people have became real live pokemon over night! We asked well over 150 people who this has happened to how many of their plush pokemon have became real pokemon and they all responded that only their favorite, basic stage, none legendary plush pokemon has become a real living pokemon. Also, the plush pokemon in stores all over the world have became real pokemon and ran and flew off into forests, mountains, deserts, caves and bodies of water everywhere. People have also been saying that all except a regular pokeball, which they say their pokemon will go into, their intire collection of pokeballs has disappeared. Also, in hospitals everywhere it appears that the first 2 floors have become a pokemon center. The first floor looks like it has the equipment for healing pokemon in their pokeballs, it also has two stores to but pokeballs and other various items for pokemon. The second floor has what looks like pokemon trading machines and rooms for the "pokemon trainers" to rest in" the news lady said as I was watching the news before Chelsea and Dawny got to my house. They knocked on my door and I let them in. "Hey Chelsea! Hey Dawny. Nice Eevee and Absol" I said as they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch "Thanks" Chelsea and Dawny said in unison. "Did one of your plush pokemon become a real pokemon?" Chelsea asked eagerly. "Yeah, the Ralts plush, that you gave me for my 13th birthday, is the one that came to life as you can see here" I said pointing to the Ralts that was sitting in the chair on the left side of the couch. "Ra-Ralts!" Ralts said as she jumped up, ran over to me and smiled at me, then Chelsea and then Dawny. "Well, nice to meet you Ralts" Chelsea said. "Awwwwww! It's so cute!" Dawny said smiling. "I think Ralts is a girl, Dawny," I said. "Why do you think that?" Chelsea said thinking she already knew the answer. "I think that because Ralts just told me using telepathy that she does not like being called "it" and that she is a female Ralts" I told Chelsea and Dawny. "Oh yeah, I forgot that most psychic type pokemon and some other pokemon can talk with humans using telepathy" Dawny said. "I just forgot that the Ralts evolution line can talk using telepathy," Chelsea said. "Well, this is Brandon, Brandon" Chelsea said pointing to Absol. "What?" I asked not understanding what she said. "I named my Absol after you, because you gave me him as a plush on my 13th birthday and since you wear the exact same colors as Absol" Chelsea said slightly laughing at me not understanding what she had said the first time. "Thanks and I think I'll name Ralts after you, since A. you gave her to me as a plush for my 13th birthday and B. you wear the same colors as the female Ralts evolution line" I told Chelsea. "Uh, hello? I'm still here in the room guys!" Dawny said slightly angry that we weren't paying attention to her. "Oh, sorry, Dawny. Did you name your Eevee?" I asked. "Yeah, I named her Light" Dawny told me. At hearing he name Light jumped up onto the couch and curled up on Dawny's lap. "Cute name" I told Dawny. After I said I said this we started talking about random pokemon stuff.

"_Chelsea I can sense that you have feelings for Brandon"_ said a girlish voice. "Did you guys hear someone say something?" Chelsea asked Dawny and me. Dawny and I both shook our heads no. "Okay, never mind" Chelsea said. _"They can't hear me because I am speaking to you in your head, but don't be alarmed it's only me, Ralts" _Ralts said in Chelsea's mind. _"Okay, but how do you know that I like Brandon?" _Chelsea said in her mind. _"I can sense people's feelings and I sensed that you feel love towards my human, Brandon" _Ralts said answering Chelsea's question. _"I don't 'love' him, I just want to be his and him to be mine" _Chelsea told Ralts. _"Isn't that a way a to describe what a couple is? Isn't, I am his and he is mine or I am hers and she is mine, something people who are a couple tell people?" _Ralts asked trying to make Chelsea tell her true feelings. _"How do you know stuff like that? You just became a real pokemon like last night!" _Chelsea asked Ralts._ "I actually don't know how I know stuff like that, but do you love him?" _Ralts asked.

* * *

_That is the second chapter of The Pokemon Protectors. Will Chelsea say yes or no to loving Brandon? Find out in the next chapter! Also, I am open to requests for new characters and pokemon that you want to see in the story or one (or more) pokemon that you feel would be a nice fit for a character (or characters). Another thing is to be sure to review this if you have any helpful hints or comments._


End file.
